Hungover Aelin
by angeldancer3
Summary: A one shot of Aelin after a big night where she did some pretty embarrassing things, and Lysandra is more than happy to remind her.


**This is my first Fanfiction and i'd appreciate it if you guys could reveiw! All opinions are welcome, please Enjoy!**

 **All rights go to Sarah J Maas**

It was not going to be a good day for Aelin. She had woken up to a searing headache, and rowan had already left to do his daily tasks. It is not every day he leaves before she wakes up, but since she went to bed at a ridiculous hour from the party last night, he had given her the morning off to recover. Although, it didn't look like she was going to get through the day.

She was heading down to breakfast when a sudden rush of nausea came upon her, and she had to rush into the nearest room and hurl up her stomach in the bathroom. It was just then that she heard someone calling her name from the hallways. She groaned, and tried her hardest to get up and make herself look presentable, but she only got halfway up before she doubled over the toilet bowl again.

"Aelin, are you in here?" A familiar feminie voice called out

Aelin groaned and sat down against the cool wall, wiping her hair out of her eyes.

Lysandra peeked around the door and her eyes widened in surprised when she saw Aelin.

"Oh, honey you look terrible" Lysandra rushed over and immediately began fluttering her hands about, checking Aelin's temperature and pulse to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine, just had a rough start." Aelin murmured.

"I can imagine, with the amount of wine you had last night, your day is going to get much worse from here." Lysandra smirked, and if she weren't so weak, Aelin would have slapped her arm.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Lysandra began to pull her up but Aelin protested.

"No. I don't need to go to bed. I can work just fine." Aelin started to stand on her own but proved herself wrong when she had to brace an arm of the counter behind her to keep from falling over.

"Clearly you are not fine. You can't even stand on your own." Lysandra argued. "Let me at least help you clean up and then I will decide if you are capable enough."

Aelin rolled her eyes at her friend but didn't protest any further. Lysandra held out her arm for Aelin to take and she begrudgingly took it. They walked back to the Queen's rooms together, and Aelin tried her hardest to not rely on her friend's support but it was very difficult when the walls were swaying.

Lysandra led Aelin into her rooms and sat her down in a chair in front of her vanity. Aelin tried very hard to not wince at her reflection but it proved very difficult when she looked like she had been dragged through hell and back. Her eyes were puffy and red, with blood vessels standing out on her pale white skin. Her hair looked like Rowen's Hawk from had been nesting in it and had turned a shade of dusty grey, from her usual golden locks. Aelin looked wide eyed in shock at her appearance, and what it might entail.

Aelin saw Lysandra's smirk in the mirror as her friend began to run a brush through her tangled, sweat soaked hair. "What is it?" Aelin asked warily as Lysandra barely held in her laughter.

"I was just thinking about you last night. You were quite the entertainment."

Aelin groaned and hung her head in her hands. "I don't want to know."

"Oh, don't you?" Lysandra questioned, her strokes as steady as her (metaphor). "You don't expect to get through the day without hearing any remarks about it, do you? You were hard to miss."

Aelin held her tongue as Lysandra continued to work the tangles out of her hair. As much as she didn't want to relive what had happened the previous night, she was also very curious about what happened during the time when her memories blacked out.

"Alright, I give up. Just tell me." Alein closed her eyes, bracing herself against what was to come.

Lysandra stopped her brushing and went to retrieve a washcloth for Aelin's face before she began retelling her story. By that time, Aelin was on the edge of her seat, bursting with anticipation.

"Well" Lysandra began, patting Aelin's face with the cloth. "I assume you remember dancing, very provocatively I might add, with Rowan?" Aelin nodded, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "And when you tripped over and fell into the wine glasses when Rowan tried to take you some place quiet?"

Aelin opened her eyes and stared into Lysandra's smug green eyes "That's about all I remember."

Her friend began to laugh under her breath as she dusted a light powder on Aelin's blotchy face. "Well have I got news for you, sweet Aelin. Not only did you then proceed to get up and threaten to kill whoever was nearest you, you also began grabbing fistfuls of cake, and throwing it at the guests."

Aelin's mouth hung open in horror as she began to imagine the chaos she would have caused. "Did they all want to leave?" She asked, thinking of what the consequences would be if the lords and ladies of Terrasen suddenly hated her for being such a wild Queen.

"On the contrary," Lysandra responded, putting a smudge of black ink across her eye, "All the guests loved how informal you were and started to join in."

Aelin burst out laughing at the thought of all these royals having a food fight at a royal banquet.

Lysandra joined in the laughter, "Granted, some of the older Lords thought you were a real wildcard and started to question your claim as Queen. But they didn't get very far before Rowan was in front of them backing your claim."

Aelin smiled. It was just like Rowan to swoop in – sometimes literally – when things weren't going their way and fix it. "Did he change their minds?"

"He did a very good job of reassuring them of your capability, unfortunately, you thought so too." Lysandra remarked.

Aelin looked at her, confused as Lysandra swept pink paint across her lips. "What do you mean?"

Lysandra smirked again, a faint colour blossoming on her cheeks. "I mean, you were very appreciative of Rowan, to the point that it became very uncomfortable for everyone else."

Aelin sighed "Please don't tell me we did anything too outrageous."

"Well you certainly tried." Lysandra smirked "You're lucky your husband had a little more control than you, otherwise it would have been scandalous." She snickered but stopped when she saw Aelin's glare. "Oh, don't be so sour. Rowan took you away before you could strip of either of your clothes." She laughed again and turned away to stand behind Aelin in the mirror. "If you quit glowering at me, you'd almost look presentable."

Aelin rolled her eyes before staring at herself in the mirror. She did indeed look much more like herself again. Her face had some colour and her hair was back to its usual shade with a few curls to the end. "You really know how to make a girl look good. Not that I don't look this good normally" Aelin beamed at Lysandra.

Lysandra started to retort but was interrupted by a quiet rap on the door.

"Whoever it is, you better have some good news, because I am not in a good mood." Aelin called out, glaring at the doors as if she could turn whoever it was away with just a glare.

"I do not bring any news, I only wish to see how you are feeling, my Queen." Rowan called back as he opened the door to her chamber's slowly.

Aelin's expression instantly softened when she heard his voice, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment over her behavior the night before. "Rowan" She murmured, heaving herself slowly out of the chair once he had stepped into her room.

Lysandra stepped in to help her out of her chair but Aelin batted her hands away. Rowan crossed the room in long, steady strides and put his hands under her elbows to help her stand. Aelin gave him an annoyed glance, which was quickly dissipated when she saw the anguish in his eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Rowan asked her as he stroked a hand across her forehead. "I didn't think you would have been out of bed yet, considering what time we went to sleep." She saw a glimmer of amusement cross hi face and glowered at him.

"And just what exactly was the time, might I ask." Aelin stepped back from his embraced and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Rowan hesitated, like he had to think about it. "Sometime this morning I believe." He laughed when he caught her shocked expression and rubbed his hands down her arms. "It wasn't that bad. Honestly, I was glad you were enjoying yourself. It isn't every day we get to let loose without worrying about our safety."

Aelin's frustration dissipated as his words hit her. Ever since the war with darkness had ended, and she had finally claimed her throne, Rowan had always told her, his only wish was to be with her until the very end. She instantly felt disappointed in herself for letting things get out of hand.

Rowan sensed her change in emotions and lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes. "Don't feel upset about what happened last night. It ended up to be one of the best nights I've had with you, and I not just talking about the sex."

Aelin chuckled under her breath before hesitating. "Wait, your saying that we had the best sex of your life last night, and I can't even remember it all?"

Rowan eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'd be happy to show you again."


End file.
